


Disneyland

by Otaku_Princess010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, It is legit just fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, keith is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Princess010/pseuds/Otaku_Princess010
Summary: In which Keith convinces Lance to take him and their son to Disneyland.





	Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little drabble in May and my friend forced me to publish it, so I hope the small number of people that actually see it like it. :)

“But Papi, please,” Jacob whined, still tugging on Lance’s shoulder. “We have to go.”

“I’m sorry, _mijo_ , but we can’t,” Lance replied softly, taking his son’s hands off his shoulder, holding them tightly. “Papi is really busy with work right now and this is not a place you can just up and go to.” Lance couldn't stand the look of defeat in Jacob’s eyes, but what else was he supposed to say? He wasn't going to lie to his kid’s face to get him off his back, that would just set expectations that Lance knew he couldn’t meet.

“Where are we not going?” Keith said as he walked into the living room to join his husband and son. Jacob seemed to nearly tackle him the moment his dad sat down on the couch.

“Papi won't take us to Disneyland,” Jacob said with a pout.

“Disneyland?” Keith echoed with raised eyebrows, looking over to Lance.

“I know right,” Lance said with a dismissive tone. “I told him no.”

“Why not?” Jacob countered.

“Yeah, Lance,” Keith said, smirking at his husband. “Why can’t we go?”

Lance gawked at the two, were they really teaming up against him? “One, you _know_ Disneyland is expensive. Two, it is getting way too hot to be walking around a theme park. Three, we would have to take time off of work and get approval.” Lance was listing the reasons off, putting a finger up each time. “ _Te amo_ , but the whole thing already sounds like a headache and work is _killing_ me right now.” Lance gave his own pout. “And imagine what all that sweat would do to my skin.”

Jacob crossed his arms and scowled at the wall, distaste unmistakably written all over his face. “I don’t care about your skin, I want to go to Disneyland." 

Keith looked down at his son and sighed. “Me too, buddy, me too.” He looked between Lance and then back down at Jacob. “Hey, how about you go play in your room and I will make Papi Lance say yes.”

Jacob looked up with joyful eyes and gave a large smile. Giving a nod, Jacob hopped off of Keith’s lap and headed towards his room.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to go to Disneyland too,” Keith said, moving closer to Lance.

“What kid wouldn’t?” Lance said with a sigh. “But you know the reality of trying to plan for something like that. I don’t want to upset Jacob, but come on, being on the adult side of things is hella hard." 

“Of course it is,” Keith agreed softly. “Meaning it is all the more important to unwind once in a while.”

“Keith, I-” 

“Come on, let's go to Disneyland.” Keith slide his hand onto Lance’s thigh as he leaned in closer into Lance's ear to whisper, “Please, _Papi_?”

Lance bolted up, his face flushed pink. “Jacob, oi, Jacob, pack your bags, we’re going to Disneyland!” Lance raced towards his son’s room, hyping the kid up for their trip.

Keith smiled at the doorway, pumping his fist into the air. “Hell yeah, I’m going to Disneyland.”


End file.
